colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Calculus 3
Calculus 3 is the third and final storyline mission that can be accessed from Marjorie's Station, and is be unlocked by completing Rescue Hilachet Ship. Completing this mission will move players to Cardinale Station in the Cardinale system. Mission Selection Engram Link Unisoft External Security K-AL77 Mission: Escort the liner Calculus 3 to InterWorld in Cardinale System. Payment: 40000 CR Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing Unisoft External Security K-AL77 "Valdemar, before you accept this mission, make sure you have finished your affairs here at Marjorie's Station. For completion of this mission will move you on to Cardinale Station." Objectives: 1. Rendezvous with the Calculus 3. 2. Shoot the Couplers (Weak Spots) attaching the Escape Pods to the Calculus 3. 3. Respond to any threat with deadly force. continue... | Increased unrest in the outer colonies have made it necessary for Unisoft External Security to sub-contract some duties. Proceed to rendezvous with the deep-space liner Calculus 3 which is carrying vital personnel to one of our facilities in the Cardinale System.| The Calculus 3's Escape Pods are stuck in their decouplers. You will be required to shoot these Weak Spots to allow the Pods to be released.| A pair of reliable combat pilots are sought for this routine operation. The payment of 40000 CR reflects the value of the personnel aboard the Calculus 3. Ensure that no harm comes to them. Briefing Unit Information Calculus 3 GREEN on radar Protect passengers and crew Escape Pods Escape Pods Target Couplers - Weak Spots - Forces Unisoft Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Diva's Craft (Arquette Diva) *1x Calculus 3 *3x Unisoft Escape Pod (All Escape Pods share HP with Calculus 3 until they are detached) Empiret Forces *1x Red Sun Sha'Har Forces *4x Sha'Har Fighter *1x Sha'Har Syncaris Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: We picked up the Red Sun as she approached the Interworld system. We went in for a closer look. *??? 1: Two vessels have infringed our parameter. *??? 2: Their status? *??? 1: Civilian. *??? 2: Launch a death squadron, use them as target drones. *??? 1: By your command. Mission Start *Calculus 3: This is star liner Calculus Three - we're experiencing power-drain to our life-support and escape system. *Diva: I'll follow the Red Sun - you do what you can here. First Escape Pod Detached *Message: Pod detached. Second Escape Pod Detached *Calculus 3: Be careful(!!) We're badly damaged(!) All Escape Pods Detached *Message: Evacuation of Calculus 3 complete. Syncaris Breaks Out *Message: Destroy weakspot to make Syncaris vulnerable. Any Escape Pod Undetached *Calculus 3: Shoot the escape pod decouplers at the rear of the ship(!) *Calculus 3: The escape decouplers are jammed(!) You must shoot them(!) *Calculus 3: Please assist. Repeat, please assist. *Calculus 3: This is star liner Calculus Three - life-support situation critical. We're dying in here(!) Syncaris Breaks Out, Escape Pod Undetached *Message: Evacuation failed. Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: Unisoft. A multi-world corporation controlled by Bill Kane. The Red Sun docked here. I didn't know why. Kane's methods mix corporate greed with organized crime, and he murdered the competition as easily as he played the markets. But even he was out of his league with that behemoth of a starship... *Diva: Look Valdemar, she's... she's different. *Valdemar: Yeah... she's changing... growing! I-it's as if she's alive! Success Debriefing Screen Unisoft External Security K-AL77 Congratulations, that was a job well done. Mr Kane himself wishes to express his gratitude. We shall investigate this new threat you have reported. Reward: 40000 CR Total Payment: 40000 CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: As the human race fought itself, a secret alien advance was underway. Their minds were as brilliant as their hearts were cold. By taking advantage of our divisions they could execute their plan without interference. Especially now. I was finished. They were just beginning. Rewards *40000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions